


New Destinations

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drinking session leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 307

They’re both feeling a bit loose and giggly when Sarah Jane asks Jo, “did he ever take you somewhere ...” That’s as far as she gets before her face grows red.

“Somewhere what?”

Sarah Jane makes a vague motion with her wine glass. “Exotic,” she says at last.

“That depends on what you mean. Gallifrey-exotic or … ?”

“Not at all what I meant,” she says.

“What, you mean pleasure planet-exotic?”

“Not to put too fine a point on it, yes.”

“No,” she says. 

"Me, neither."

Jo slides her hand up Sarah Jane’s thigh. “I think we should rectify that oversight … right here."


End file.
